1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for identifying and sorting different types of a class of article. More specifically, the invention relates to such an apparatus which requires only a single conveyor arrangement, both the identifying and the sorting process being carried out on the single conveyor arrangement.
In a particular embodiment, the apparatus is used to automatically identify and sort different models of used brake shoes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Brake shoe sorters for sorting used brake shoes are known in the art as illustrated in, for example, a brochure entitled, Conklin Model 3000 Brake Shoe Sorter (undated) and Automotive Brake Shoe Sorting System, Society of Manufacturing Engineers, November 1990, Document MS9-582, Baldur et al. The apparatus as described in both of these documents includes an identification section and a physically separate sorting section. The identification section in the Baldur et al article is illustrated in FIG. 2 and identified as the Inspection Phase. The identifying section in Conklin is used together with an index wheel and the description of the index wheels provides an adequate explanation of the identification process in the Conklin apparatus. In the apparatus of both cases, once the brake shoe is identified, it is transferred to a sorting conveyor which is illustrated in the Conklin brochure and identified as such. In Baldur et al, it is once again illustrated at FIG. 2 where there is shown a transfer conveyor for transferring a brake shoe from the identification section to the sorting section.
It is also quite clear from the description of the apparatus in both Conklin and Baldur et al that each brake shoe has to be stopped at different points in the identification section to obtain identifying data.
The need to stop at different places in the identifying process, and the need to provide two separate sections, one for identification and one for sorting, limits both the size and speed of operation of these brake shoe sorting apparatuses of the prior art.
Other sorting apparatuses are also known in the prior art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,581,887, Radutsky, Jun. 1, 1971, 4,414,566, Peyton et al, Nov. 8, 1983, 4,450,073, Burnett et al, May 22, 1984, 4,610,359, Muller, Sep. 9, 1986 and 5,020,675, Cowlin et al, Jun. 4, 1991.
The Radutsky and Burnett et al patents teach elevated conveyor systems including a chain drive. However, as can be seen, the conveyor systems of these patents are used for entirely different purposes than the purposes as contemplated herein. Thus, the Radutsky system is used in a plant for sorting washing in laundries. The Burnett et al system is used for weight grading and sorting. Burnett et al also teaches a plurality of tippable cups at different positions on its conveyor, and the cups are selectively tipped at certain positions based on the weight of the contents in the cup.
The apparatus of Peyton et al is used to sort and inspect bottles. As seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, the Peyton et al system includes a camera 42 for obtaining visual data concerning the bottles to be inspected and sorted. The data obtained by the camera is processed in a CPU 50.
The sorting apparatus in Muller includes an endless belt conveyor. Data for sorting is obtained from an optical electronic sensor 18. The data is provided to an evaluation device 13 which automatically ejects appropriate articles at different ejection stations described at column 3, lines 45 et seq of the patent. It would appear that, in accordance with the teachings of Muller, data is obtained "on the fly".
Cowlin et al teaches a sorting apparatus which uses a camera 33 for scanning moving articles. Once again, it would appear that the scanning is done without stopping the conveyor belt which moves the articles through an inspection region. The Cowlin et al patent also teaches means for ejecting articles at different locations depending on their characteristics.